Don't Miss Me
by oshinno
Summary: Kencan yang gagal karena terlambat. Temari yang marah dan pulang ke Suna. Shikamaru yang rindu dan menyusul. Dan hal tak terduga yang terjadi.
**NARUTO**

 **Don't Miss Me**

 **A Fanfiction By Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe. Typo(s), OOc, Alur Kecepetan, Alayness, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Shikamaru dan Temari. Dua orang dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda. Dua orang dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Dua orang dengan visi yang berbeda. Dan dua orang dari dua desa yang berbeda. Namun dengan segala perbedaan yang ada mereka dapat bersatu dalam suatu ikatan. Karena apa? Cinta tentu saja.

Mereka baru saja menjalin kasih beberapa bulan yang lalu, seusai rekan mereka-Uzumaki Naruto mempersunting Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrinya. Hubungan mereka tak berjalan mulus begitu saja, apalagi dengan kepribadian mereka yang jauh berbeda. Shikamaru yang pemalas dan Temari yang enerjik. Hah~ jauh berbeda.

Seperti saat ini, Temari tengah marah karena Shikamaru yang telat di acara kencan mereka. Padahal kan jarang-jarang saat di Konoha Temari bebas dari tugas.

"Kau memang pemalas! Kemarin kita janjian jam delapan pagi. Tapi kau malah terlambat…" kata Temari mengerutu.

Pemuda berkuncir nanas yang ada di sampingnya hanya menguap mendengar gerutuan si gadis. "Aku hanya terlambat sebentar Temari." Kata Shikamaru.

Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan menatap tajam si pemuda. "Sebentar kau bilang?! Kau terlambat dua jam Nara Shikamaru. Dua jam. Dan kau bilang itu sebentar?" Tanya si gadis.

"Aku tadi bangun kesiangan Temari." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita batalkan kencan ini. Lagipula hari ini aku harus kembali ke Suna." Kata Temari.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh dan menatap Temari. "Kau akan kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya." Jawab Temari.

Shikamaru tidak tahu jika hari ini kekasihnya akan kembai ke Suna. Jika ia tahu ia pasti akan bangun lebih pagi agar bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya ini. Kenapa kemarin Temari tidak bilang jika akan kembali ke Suna hari ini?

"Baiklah Shikamaru kurasa aku harus membereskan barang-barangku sekarang." Kata Temari.

Shikamaru menahan tangan Temari. Memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau pulang hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa aku bilang padamu? Memangnya jika aku bilang padamu, sifat malasmu akan hilang?" ujar Temari balik bertanya.

"Setidaknya jika kau bilang, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat Temari." Kata Shikamaru menatap jade Temari.

Temari melepas paksa tangan Shikamaru yang tengah menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Sudahlah, aku harus bergegas." Kata Temari berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Namun belum juga ia berjalan dua langkah, Temari merasakan tarikan pada tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang terasa lembut. Ah, bibir Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru menciumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru melepas ciumannya, namun tak membiarkan Temari pergi. Justru pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh Temari. Pelukan adalah salah satu cara paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan amarah seorang wanita.

" _Gomen_ aku terlambat." Kata Shikamaru.

Temari diam tak bergeming, namun terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah karena ulah Shikmaru barusan.

"Temari?" panggil Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Sekarang lebih baik antarkan aku ke penginapan." Kata Temari.

"Iya."

Shikamaru pun melepas pelukannya, ia lalu mengandeng tangan Temari dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju penginapan Temari. Aish, jarang sekali Shikamaru berbuat manis begini padanya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya Temari segera berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang telah menunggunya di depan penginapan.

" _Gomen_ aku lama." Kata Temari.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah tadi kau yang harus menungguku? Bahkan sampai dua jam. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku." Kata Shikamaru.

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, ayo kuantar ke gerbang desa." Kata Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi ia menggandeng tangan Temari.

"Hn." Sahut Temari.

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kearah gerbang desa. Sesampainya disana kedua sejoli itu langsung mendapat tatapan dan siulan menggoda dari Kotetsu dan juga Izumo.

"Temari- _san_ ingin kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Kotetsu.

Temari menoleh. "Iya Kotetsu- _san_." Jawab Temari.

"Hei Shikamaru, apa kau akan mengantar Temari- _san_ ke Suna?" Tanya Izumo.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula tugasku disini masih banyak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah semuanya, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sebelum sore aku harus segera berangkat." Kata Temari mulai berjalan kearah luar gerbang.

Shikamaru menahan tangan Temari, menarik sang Putri Suna kedalam dekapannya. "Hati-hati." Kata Shikamaru.

Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru. "Iya." Sahut Temari.

Setelah melepas pelukannya Shikamaru mengecup sekilas bibir Temari. Apa pemuda itu tidak sadar jika sedari tadi kelakuannya pada sang kekasih diperhatikan oleh Kotetsu dan juga Izumo. Membuat duo jones itu iri. Kaya authornya aja…

"Jangan merindukanku ya…" kata Temari. Lalu gadis itu segera masuk kedalam hutan dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya daun pepohonan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukannya?" kata Shikamaru. "Sekarang saja aku sudah rindu." Lanjutnya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

" _Ara-ara_ , kau kenapa Shikamaru? Sudah merindukan kekasihmu hah?" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia Kotetsu. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya?" kata Izumo.

Shikamaru terus berjalan tak memperdulikan godaan dari dua orang penjaga gerbang itu. Ia langsung saja berjalan kearah rumanya. Begitu sampai ia langsung kedapur. Disana ia langsung ditanyai oleh Ibunya yang tengah memasak.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Temari- _chan_?" Tanya sang Ibu-Nara Yoshino.

Shikamaru mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. "Kami tidak jadi kencan." Jawab Shikamaru.

Yoshino yang tengah memasak langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri sang putra.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Dia marah karena aku terlambat, dan lagi hari ini ia pulang ke Suna." Jawab Shikamaru.

Yoshino menghela nafas pelan. "Salah sendiri, tadi pagi _Kaa-san_ sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau malah tidur lagi." Kata Yoshino. "Lalu saat Temari- _chan_ pergi tadi, apa ia masih marah?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Yoshino bernafas lega.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kembalinya Temari ke Suna. Shikamaru mulai merasakan kerinduannya pada Temari semakin menjadi. Bahkan saat ini, disaat ia menatap awan justru yang muncul di awan adalah wajah Temari yang tengah tersenyum.

"Argh, _kuso_!" umpat Shikamaru bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. " _Mendokusei~_ "

Naruto yang kebetulan tengah melewati tempat itu langsung menatap heran Shikamaru. Dan pemuda yang akan menjadi _Hokage_ kutujuh itupun segera menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Hoi Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah suara yang barusan memanggilnya. "Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto. Pemuda itupun berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hanya melihat awan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi mengumpat begitu?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kudengar Temari- _san_ sudah kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti merindukan dia kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru menyangkal.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Sudahlah jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Dulu saat Hinata- _chan_ pergi selama beberapa hari untuk menjalankan misi aku sangat merindukannya. Dan pada akhirnya aaku menyusul Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru diam.

"Jika kau merindukan dia, susul saja dia ke Suna." Kata Naruto.

"Ke Suna?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Iya." Kata Naruto. "Baiklah Shika, aku harus segera pergi. Hinata- _chan_ pasti sudah memasak untukku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempat itu. Menggunakan _Hiraishin_ sepertinya….

Shikamaru terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Apa ia benar-benar harus ke Suna. Dia benar-benar merindukan Temari. Ah, gadis merepotkan itu terus saja membayangi otaknnya. Sial, jika begini ia akan beenar-benar pergi ke Suna.

.

.

Yoshino yang tengah berjalan melewati kamar Shikamaru langsung berhenti dan menatap heran putranya yang tengah membereskan beberapa barang dan memasukannya kedalam tas misi miliknya. Wanita paruh baya itupun berjalan menghampiri sang putra.

"Shikamaru, kau mau kemana? Apa ada misi?" Tanya Yoshino.

Shikamaru yang mendengar suara sang Ibu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. "Tidak _Kaa-san_ …" jawab Shikamaru.

Yoshino mengerutkan keningnya heran. Lalu jika tida ada misi kenapa putranya ini berkemas?

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Ke Suna, aku akan membawa Temari kembali kesini," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau akan membawanya kembali?"

"Iya. Kalau perlu aku akan membuat dia tinggal disini." Jawab Shikamru.

Yoshino menatap putranya. "Maksudmu apa? Apa kau akan…."

"Iya _Kaa-san_ , jadi _Kaa-san_ tunggu saja." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum kearah sang Ibu. "Baikah, aku harus segera berangkat sebelum sore." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Baiklah hati-hati, cepat kembali dan bawa Temari- _chan_ …" kata Yoshino.

"Iya." Sahut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung berangkat menuju Suna. Karena jarak antara Suna dan Konoha yang lumayan jauh jadi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari untuk sampai kesana. Oleh kerena itu sebelum malam Shikamaru harus segera berangkat .

.

.

Shikamaru sudah sampai setengah perjalanan menuju Suna. Saat ini ia tengah beristirahat di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar. "Tunggulah Temari, aku akan segera membawamu kembali ke Konoha." Kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri tak pernah tahu jika rasa rindu akan mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Gadis merepotkan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa lain. Demi apapun Shikamaru tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Aish, memikirkan Temari membuat Shikamaru semakin tak sabar untuk menemui gadis itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya Shikamaru pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Suna. Walaupun banyak rintangan yang harus ia hadapi untuk saat sampai ke Suna tapi Shikamaru tak akan menyerah. Walaupun harus kehabisan bekal, kehabisan uang atau kehabisan apapun ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan terus melnjutkan perjalanan ke Suna, karena jaraknya yang memang sudah tak terlalu jauh.

.

.

Sedangkan di Suna, saat ini Temari tengah bersantai dirumahnya. Ia baru saja mengantarkan makan siang untuk Gaara yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di kantor _Kazekage_. Sedangkan Kankuro, entahlah pemuda itu sejak pagi sudah pergi tidak tahu kemana. Gadis itu jadi teringat pemuda pemalas kesayangannya. Kira-kira dia sedang apa di Konoha? Ah, pasti sedang tidur sambil malas-malasan. Itu kan memang sifatnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Temari segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Mungkin saja itu Kankuro.

Temari langsung mebulatkan matanya tak percaya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Bukan Kankuro tapi…

"Shikamaru!"

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu begitu? Terpesona akan ketampananku hm?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hei, sejak kapan pemuda di hadapannya ini jadi narsis, hah?

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? Ah, ayo masuklah.." kata Temari pada akhirnya.

Temari pun masuk dan diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya. Ia lalu menyuruh Shikamaru untuk duduk dan segera pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan pemuda itu minuman.

Tak lama ia datang dengan segelas _ocha_ dingin ditangannya.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kau kesini? Ada tugas dari _Hokage-sama_?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya, ada tugas yang sangat penting." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Tugas untuk membawamu." Jawab Shikamaru.

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya gadis itu.

Shikamaru meminum _ocha_ miliknya. "Ya. Dan kesalahanmu sangat besar." Jawab Shikamaru.

Temari semakin bingung mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih. Memang ia melakukan kesalahan apa?

"Salahku apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Salahmu adalah, sudah membuatku merindukanmu sampai aku harus pergi kesini dan segera menemuimu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

Temari melongo, kesalahan macam apa itu?

"Dan sebagai hukumannya adalah kau harus kembali ke Konoha. Dan kalau perlu kau tinggal disana…" lanjut pemuda itu.

Temari semakin bingung.

"Tinggal bersamaku. Lalu kita akan menikah." Ugh, wajah Shikamaru benar-benar merah sekarang.

Temari membulatkan mulutnya. Apa itu tadi sebuah lamaran? Yang benar saja, sangat tidak romantic.

Melihat Temari yang tak bereaksi apa-apa membuat Shikamaru sedikit menoleh kearah gadisnya itu.

"Bagaimana Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Temari mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau melamarku?" Tanya Temari.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Aish, gadis didepannya ini benar-benar.

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak romantic sekali." Ujar Temari.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah…"

"Iya." Jawab Temari pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Iya apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mau."

"Mau apa Temari- _chan_?" Tanya Shikamaru semakin menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Temari memandang sebal Shikamaru. "Iya. Aku mau. Menikah denganmu." Kata gadis itu.

Shikamaru langsung menarik Temari kedalam pelukannya. " _Kaa-san_ ingin kau cepat kembali ke Konoha." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga merindukan Bibi Yoshino." Sahut Temari.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya pada Temari. "Bisa bantu aku cari penginapan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa tidur disini." Kata Temari.

Shikamaru memandang heran Temari. "Memangnya Gaara mengizinkan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hah, ia tidak mau semua tulangnya remuk karena pasir Gaara.

"Sepertinya ia sibuk di kantor, jadi kemungkinan ia tidak akan pulang malam ini." Jawab Temari.

"Kankuro?"

"Entahlah, anak itu dari pagi sudah pergi entah kemana." Jawab Temari. "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi saja dulu." Kata Temari.

Shikamaru pun menurut, ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak heran jika pemuda itu hafal dimana kamar mandi rumah Temari berada, ia memang sudah sering kesini. Entah itu untuk misi ataupun urusan pribadi.

.

.

Malam pun datang, membuat Shikamaru yang sudah mandi dan selesai membereskan barang-barangnya berinisitif untuk mencari kekasihnya. Dengan kaos santai berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Ia lalu mencari Temari. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di sofa sembari meminum ocha. Ia lalu menghampiri Temari dan duduk disamping gadis itu. Ia lalu memeluk gadis itu dari samping dan menghirup aroma khas sang gadis.

"Shikamaru?"

"Bisakah kita pergi besok?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Temari meletakan cangkir _ocha_ miliknya. "Kita harus dapat izin dari Gaara." Jawab Temari.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan minta izin darinya." Ujar Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu lalu bepindah posisi dan duduk di belakang Temari, membuat gadis itu berada di antara dua kakinya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang membuat Temari bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku senang kau ada disini. " kata Temari jujur.

"Aku juga senang bisa berada disini bersamamu." Sahut Shikamaru.

Temari lalu sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandang Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang heran Temari, sebelum ia merasakan bibir Temari mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Setelah melakukan itu Temari kembali pada posisi awalnya, bersandar pada dada bidang Shikamaru.

" _Aishiteru_ Shika…" ucapnya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum. " _Aishiteru_ mo Temari…" sahutnya mengecup puncak kepala Temari.

Mereka pun terlelap besama di tempat itu dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Ya semoga saja Gaara ataupun Kankuro tak pulang malam ini.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Gaara yang sudah selesai mengerjakan laporan-laporan penting di kantornya langsung saja bergegas untuk pulang. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk makan malam di rumah. Pasti Temari sudah memasak untuknya. Dan ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kankuro.

"Hei Gaara, kita pulang saja bersama." Kata Kankuro.

"Hn." Sahut Gaara.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, membayangkan bahwa Temari sudah membuat makan malam yang enak untuk mereka.

Ah, Shikamaru bersiaplah. Mungkin besok pagi kau tak akan bisa pulang ke Konoha, mengingat Gaara yang memiliki sifat _sistercomplex_ itu…..

Semoga kau selamat Shika…

 **The End**

 **Fic kedua Shin dengan Pair ShikaTema…**

 **Shin tahu fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna… maklum Shin masih newbi..**

 **Shin berharap semoga reader semua suka….**

 **Untuk yang terakhir Shin minta Review dari para Reader semua..**

 **REVIEW…**


End file.
